


Black-&-Red Thorny Diamonds

by belivaird_st



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy have their own ways of going to bed...





	Black-&-Red Thorny Diamonds

Harley Quinn unraveled and slipped out of the red-and-black diamond pattern bathrobe she wore tonight. She presented her marble white breasts to Poison Ivy, who was laying underneath the female jester’s folded legs on the bed. The same bed they’ve made love countless times. A pleasant moan came out of the back of Ivy’s throat, which made Harley wiggle playfully above.

“I love you, way too freakin’ much,” Ivy spoke with a growl to her voice. “Every goddamn day, baby. It never stops.”

“I love you, too, Ives,” Harley giggled, leaning downward with her pigtail head cocking to one side.

Pamela lurched upwards to press her green lips into Harley’s black-red lipstick ones. They kiss with Harley’s fingers curled around Ivy’s slender green neck. A muffled whimper breaks out the second Harley feels Ivy’s tongue slide smoothly across the roof of her mouth. They pull themselves apart to breathe. 

_“Hot sexy mama,”_ Harley panted.

Poison Ivy grinned, flirtatiously pushing up one bare shoulder with layered pieces of her red hair.


End file.
